The Blooming Rose
by pretear tohru
Summary: Yuuki falls one day and injures herself while making sure the Night class gets to class on time.She faints but who catches her? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO AND SHOJO BEAT I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARATERS!**

THE BLOOMING ROSE

AN: This is a **Yuuki and Kaname** fanfic with bits of **Zero bashing**. This is in Yukis Point of view (P.O.V)

I was walking down the steps of Cross Academy I just finished with my classes and the Night Class would be starting with theirs. As guardian with my stupid friend Zero who was my fellow school guardian and well on the path to becoming a level E vampire. Sure I had let him drink my blood but I really wanted Kaname to drink it.

By now I was at the Moon dorm's gates and as always there was the Day class gawking at the Night class students. Zero wasn't there so I assumed he was out doing his own thing. It was up to me to make sure the Night class students got to class on time.

I was trying to make the whole day class stay away from the Night class which without Zero was more difficult than it had to be. I was doing a good job holding my class back until Aido came out immediately the fangirls started pushing four times as hard as they normally would. Right after Aido, Ruka came out and the boys pushed as hard as the girls but seeing how the men are stronger it was twice as hard as the girls.

One boy in particular pushed me down and as luck would have Kaname was watching me. As I fell I scraped my knee drawing blood. I knew that I had to cover it up quickly or the Night class students would lose control.

Seeing this I quickly took out my handkerchief and wrapped it around her knee. Kaname came rushing over to help asking "Are you okay Yuuki?" "Yes I'm I just scraped my knee a bit." I said "It doesn't look like that Yuuki." Kaname said sternly.

I looked down and he was right by now the blood made the handkerchief blood red instead of the pure white it was supposed to be. "Wow." I said surprised. "Sorry Kaname I have to finish my guardian duties." I said.

I started to stand up but I felt dizzy and disoriented. I started to faint. I fainted and was about to fall on the pavement but Kaname caught me thankfully. "Yuuki what am I going to do with you." Kaname said standing up with a fainted Yuuki in his arms.

When I awoke I saw that I was in Kaname's room. I looked down at my knee to find it all bandaged up probably by Kaname. Then Kaname walked in "Yuuki how are you feeling?" He asked concerned. "Better." I replied. "Good." Kaname said as he walked over to sit on his bed right by me.

"Kaname what happened?" I asked I was confused about what happened earlier so I asked him. "You fainted from blood loss Yuuki." He stated worry and concern present in his voice. "I did? The last thing I remember was getting up and feeling dizzy." I told him. "That is to be expected when you lose that much blood." He continued. "Your just lucky Ichijo was there pushing the Night class to the school building, after that your classmates went to their dorm and you fainted." "It's always so much harder without Zero helping me." I said angrily.

"Settle down Yuuki you don't want to faint again." He said this while laughing at my anger towards Zero. All of a sudden he said "I was worried about you Yuuki." "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yes" he said with a calm coolness.

He then leaned in to kiss me and soon enough we were kissing. Sadly, then that fool named Zero rushed in took one look at me and Kaname kissing and yelled. "What the hell are you doing Yuuki?" He asked no more like demanded.

Much to my disappointment Kaname broke of the kiss then calmly stated "She was recovering from a wound she got since your butt wasn't there to help," "She fainted from blood loss too any idea why?" by now he was furious and yelling. I didn't ask you Kuran I asked Yuuki." "Also I have no idea why she fainted."

Wow could he yell at Kaname loudly. Zero then looked to me. "Well Yuuki?" "He's right" I stated. Zero then walked up to put his hand on my injured knee and pressed down. My face wrinkled in pain Kaname saw this and pulled Zero off of me."DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" I had never seen Kaname so mad before.

"You don't control me." Zero shouted not as loud as Kaname though. Before Zero left he said "I will be back for Yuuki." "Kaname." I said fear evident in my voice." Kaname then ran to my side protectively. Zero laughed then left through the door.

"Ichijo" he called in a few seconds Ichijo was at the door. "Yes?" he asked. "Who let Kiryu in the dorm?" Kaname asked as he sat down on his bed by me again. "Nobody did Kaname." Ichijo replied obviously confused.

"Why?" he asked. "Because Kiryu just threatened to kidnap Yuuki after he made her knee hurt again." It was then Ichijo noticed Yuuki "Hi Yuuki." He said happily. I was still shaken about the whole ordeal but I managed to say hello back.

Ichijo asked Kaname what made me so shook up and he told the summary to Ichijo so he would know what was going on and so his orders would make more sense. "First I want you to move Yuukis stuff in the next room over where I can keep a eye on her and to protect her from Kiryu. Then I want you to go to Headmaster Cross and tell him to keep watch for him too."

"Okay, anything else Kaname?" Ichijo asked friendly. "Yes could you please get so more bandages, a wet rag and some antibiotic cream for Yuukis wound?" He asked politely. "I will be right back Kaname." Ichijo said

Soon Ichijo returned with the needed supplies to rebandage Yuukis wound. Kaname first took off the blood stained bandage and wiped it with the wet rag and I flinched at the contact. "Sorry Yuuki but I need to clean it or it will get infected." Kaname said concerned. "Okay" I said and laid on my back waiting for Kaname to tell me he was done.

T.b.c.

Authors note : First fanfic so please no flames constuctive crtisium is okay too. Please read and review! By the way Zero was hunting the pure blood who bit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT WHICH BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO AND I NEVER WILL, SADLY.**

AN: OMG, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long the other chapters will be up much quicker. I have been working on a Tokyo Mew-Mew fan-fic while writing this chapter I looked at all the reviews I got and I was so totally amazed. **Yuuki** might be a **little ooc** for this chapter. _**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**_

The Blooming Rose 

Chapter 2 

I was just finishing my classes for the day and I was heading back to the Moon dormitory when Zero popped up and front of me punched me in the stomach. (This might be a little ooc for Zero sorry all you Zero likers.)

Kaname was nowhere in sight so I screamed the loudest I could until Zero slowly sunk his fangs into my neck. I passed out but not before screaming Kaname as loud as I could.

"Yuuki wake up." "You're having a nightmare." Kaname said while gently shaking me. I got up slowly. Then I hugged Kaname and started crying.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" he asked concerned while rubbing soothing circles on my back. "It was horrible zero did and then he and then…**."**

I said through how upset I was. "Shh, calm down Yuuki I won't let him get you."

"I just finished with my classes and then Zero came I called for you but you were nowhere to be found. Then Zero bit me and I passed out."

I summarized my nightmare for him and then I went back to sobbing in his chest. He gently stroked my hair to calm me down, again soon I wasn't worried about Zero anymore.

Then Aido walked in and saw us, "Kaname, Zero's here." As soon as I heard Zero was here I fainted again not from lack of blood but to name a few shock, dread and most of all fear.

Kaname's expression went from one of comforting to one of hatred at the mention of Zero's name. "Yuuki wake up." He said while gently shaking me.

It took me a while to wake up and when I did I started crying again. Then I turned to Kaname with my tears again streaming down my face.

"What is it Yuuki?" He asked with a kind expression on his face.

"I'm scared." I stated my voice cracking. "It's alright Yuuki." He stated comfortingly while I still laid on his chest.

"Why is she so scared of Zero?" Aido asked confused.

"Mainly because Zero threatened to kidnap her." He replied his voice thick with hatred for Zero.

"What did you tell Zero to do." Kaname demanded. "I told him to wait at the entrance while I got you." Aido stated almost too calmly.

Next thing I knew Kaname was calling for Ichijo and dismissing Aido. "Yes." Ichijo replied with a half-frown on his face.

"Ichijo, is Zero really here?" Kaname asked doubtfully. "I'll go check." As Ichijo was checking about the current Zero problem Kaname turned to me and said, "Yuuki, if Zero is here try not to be afraid that is what zero wants from you, he may slowly be going into Level E."

"Hai."I responded and guess what I was crying again. "I know it's scary, Yuuki try to get some rest and don't worry you have friends here who would protect you with their lives."

I slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep on Kaname's chest.

A.n The Blooming Rose chapter three will be up at the longest after Thanksgiving while you're waiting try reading my newest fan-fic Strawberries. Please, R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blooming Rose

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight why would I be writing this? **

_Slight spoilers_

_Dedicated to _Sinistera of the Akatsuki _for her really nice review!_

A.N- Vampire knight is being made into an anime, anyway I am so sorry with the super late update. I hope this chapter is a bit better than my other one. Thanks to all who reviewed. When Kaname speaks I'm going to make it italicized to make it easier to understand who is talking. Emotions will be told like this emotion.

Yuuki POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom and looked around it was night out. _"Hello, Yuki"_ a voice said.

I started to wonder if Zero kidnapped me while I was sleeping. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

The person stepped into the moonlight and it was Kaname. He sat by me on the bed and asked _"Yuuki why are you crying?" _"I thought Zero kidnapped me." I told him shivering.

"_Now Yuki I would never let that happen to you my dear girl."_ Kaname said as he gently kissed me on the lips.

He gently hugged me and sat down right by me. "Kaname-sama, where am I." _"You're in your new room Yuuki"._

"My new room?" What about Yori_?""Yuuki, remember when I asked Ichijo to move all your stuff to the room right by mine?" _

"Yeah, so I'm in the room next to yours?" _"Yes, so if you ever need help my room is on the right, as for Yori the headmaster said she could have her own room" _(Yuukis right)

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." _"No need to be so formal Yuuki just call me Kaname, and you're welcome." _blushes

He then kissed me gently and I kissed back as gently as he did. "Kaname, is there some way for Zero not to go to level E?"

"_The only way I can think of is if he drank the blood of the pureblood that bit him." "In his case, Shizuka Hio." _

"Who is she?" I asked confused.

"_My dear girl you might know her as Maria Kurenai."_

AN – I am completely out of ideas for this story any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. If I think of a way to continue this fanfic I might upload by the end of May. Please R&R.**No flames or spoilers of the manga please!**


End file.
